School rumors
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Keiko is the sudden center of attention of her classmates. And one of them decides to "investigate"... YuusukexKeiko fluff. ONE-SHOT!


"School rumors".  
A Yuu Yuu Hakusho fic by Maria.

YuusukexKeiko fluff ahoy! Spoilers.

* * *

"Oh my God!"

"What?"

"You're SURE!".

"Do you think...?".

"Hey, did you hear the latest gossip...?".

In the locker room of a certain all-girls school in Tokyo, gossip comes and goes, and spreads real fast. All the females in the room are talking about one of their peers, currently not present...

"Shhhh!", one of them suddenly hisses after looking through one of the windows. "She's coming here! Shut up!".

The door opens, and a tall girl with long brown hair comes in. When she does, all the others quickly resume their actions, some trying hard not to look at her.

"... Is there something wrong?", she asks kindly, brown eyes fixed on the others.

"No... nothing wrong, Keiko-san!", a short redhead utters while trying to get her sport stuff in her bag - and dropping her sneakers in the process. Keiko picks them up and gives them back to her; the girls receives the shoes and thanks her with a nervous smile.

"Do you feel ill, Tomoka-chan?", and she puts a hand on the girl's forehead.

"No... no, it's nothing, Keiko-san!", she retorts quickly. "I'm just tired, that's all".

"Good", is the reply, and Keiko smiles at her. As she changes into the normal school uniform, the girls around try not to do or say anything that could make her suspect that they were talking about her... but quite soon, she's done.

"Now, I'll go and give the reports to the PE teacher, so I'll be a little late", and she turns to a girl with wavy black hair standing next to her. "Akiko-san,could you please handle everything if the teacher comes in before I'm there?".

"Sure, Keiko-san", Akiko says, not looking at Keiko. She ignores this and gets out of the lockers almost running, and the girls resume the gossip session. The whispered words practically fill the room, and the girls are more dedicated to exchange information than to get ready for the next class.

"Who would've guessed it?".

"She's so prim and proper, yet she had that big secret...".

"Do you think she'll have problems if the teachers find out?".

"It'll be fun to see how Miss Perfect's mask falls...!".

* * *

After some hours, everything is back to normal - at least in the surface. Keiko Yukimura doesn't seem to notice that many of her schoolmates, from juniors to seniors, murmur behind her back when she walks by them, or look at her weirdly, or giggle... 

Either she's a brilliant actress, or she honestly can't see that she's the current center of attention.

In the end, classes are over, and it's time to go home. Keiko, however, as the class president has to stay a little longer. When she's finally free, she directly goes out of the school building, again unaware of the other's whispering and chatting...

And also unaware of Tomoka, her classmate, following her from a prudent distance.

"I want to know the truth and see it with my own eyes...", the girl murmurs under her breath. Despite her former reactions, she's not exactly the kind of girl who believes in rumors, so she wants to have the evidence in front of her.

"Class president and student council member Keiko Yukimura", she thinks as she walks few meters behind Keiko. "She has rejected many guys' love declarations in her high school years, and apparently did the same in junior high according to the girls that also come from Sarayashiki JHS...".

Keiko reaches a big avenue, and turns to the left. Tomoka does likewise, trying to keep the distance without losing sight of her, and mentally gathers the info she already had. "She's sweet and pretty, nicknamed Miss Perfect by some. Lately, however, rumors say she's been seen in the company of a rough but handsome young man...".

Around eight blocks after the first detour, Keiko turns right, with Tomoka always behind her and mumbling. "The Sarayashiki girls say that the guy's name is Yuusuke Urameshi. He left junior high some time after graduation, and no one knew of his whereabouts for almost three years. They even thought he was dead, since he had an horrible reputation as a juvenile delinquent...".

Tomoka stops and shudders. "How can she like a guy like that, handsome and all, is beyond me.

Some all-girls schools had more strict rules than other schools. Were the rumors true, Keiko's reputation (and maybe her place in the council) would be in danger, and all because of a boyfriend with a bad fame. Tomoka remembers that, two years ago, the girl who was the president of the council had to resign - for the very same reason.

"Keiko-san", she muses, "please don't put yourself in risk, don't commit Mio-san's mistake...".

"Keiko! Hey, Keiko!".

When she and Keiko are in front of a small park, Tomoka sees Keiko suddenly stopping and waving happily at a young and handsome man with slicked-back black hair, who's waiting for her at the other side. She is shocked at Keiko's complete change - she's usually calm and collected, but right now, she's almost bouncing with joy.

"Yuusuke!".

Tomoka chooses not to cross, and leans against a wall pretending to be waiting for someone else. As she checks her wrist watch, she takes a peek at them, and sees Keiko crossing the street quickly and almost jumping into the boy's embrace. He hugs back, then after they part he says something that Tomoka obviously can't hear from her place... but seems to be really snarky, since she gets mad and slaps him. He doesn't seem to be majorly affected, though; even when she manages to almost knock him down to the floor, in few seconds he's back on his feet, smiling.

"... But...".

Tomoka is now sure that they won't pay attention to her, so she stops pretending and looks at them. They're now talking and laughing almost normally. Some persons look at them kinda disapprovingly as they walk by; Keiko blushes, bu Yuusuke doesn't seem to care...

As soon as the others are gone, Yuusuke suddenly leans over and kisses Keiko on the lips. And contrary to what Tomoka expects... she kisses him back, placing a hand on his chest as he embraces her tenderly. Tomoka thinka this shouldn't be happening, that Keiko is taking a very high risk - if caught by a teacher or by another classmate, who knows what could happen...

The kiss is over soon, and they look into each other's eyes. He smiles boyishly, then whispers something in her ear. She smiles, and they leave the park to go God-knows-where, holding hands...

And Tomoka stays in her place. She feels bewitched, bothered, and bewildered - all at the same time. She knows Keiko's not doing the right thing according to school rules, but after what she has seen...

"Urameshi-san... you better not hurt Keiko-san. _Ever_", the redhead girl finally sighs, before she goes home.


End file.
